¿Qué puede salir mal?
by LadyPaina
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos empiezan a aflorar en los corazones de los jóvenes, es difícil que permanezcan encerrados. Incluso para Imaizumi, que nunca pensó que cierto sprinter pelirrojo pudiese ser su debilidad. [ImaiNaru]
**Bueno, esto viene se supone que es un regalo que viene con bastante retraso ya, pero aún así espero que le guste mucho a la cumpleañera y que todos los fans de esta pareja lo disfrutéis, ya que es también para vosotros.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero me alegro de poder contribuir un poquito al fandom con este oneshot :')**

* * *

 _¿Qué puede salir mal?_

* * *

Tras ganar la Interhigh, todos los de Sohoku estaban tan eufóricos como agotados. Tres días de carrera le habían pasado factura a todos, aunque a algunos más que a otros. Aún así, cada uno de ellos tenía atesorado el momento en el que se enteró de que el dorsal 176 de Sohoku, Onoda Sakamichi, había pasado la meta antes que el dorsal 6 de la academia Hakone, Manami Sangaku. Fueron apenas unas milésimas de segundo, pero bastaron para que hubiese una distinción del equipo ganador. Unas milésimas de segundo que dieron fuerza a todos los miembros de Sohoku y que, a la vez, fueron muy dolorosas para los miembros de Hakone.

A penas unos días después del gran evento, Imaizumi ya había comenzado una nueva rutina de entrenamiento. Sabía que para el curso siguiente no podrían contar con los de tercero y que, si quería que sus maillots volviesen a quedar primeros, tendría que esforzarse muchísimo más por el club.

Madrugar para montar en bicicleta nunca le había supuesto un fastidio, más bien al contrario. Le encantaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba a esas horas. Aunque algunos coches pasaban por la carretera, no había apenas gente por la calle y, si las había, desde luego no tenían energía para hacer ruido. Le hubiera gustado seguir con aquella tranquilidad, pero al llegar a una de las zonas por las que solía entrenar con el equipo escuchó una voz chillona que se le hacía bastante familiar.

No tardó en visualizar a cierto pelirrojo hiperactivo y gritón de su equipo. Aún llevaba algunas vendas por su caída y, a pesar de ello, allí estaba intentando subir una cuesta. Si no recordaba mal, le habían recomendado reposar al menos una semana y no habían pasado ni dos días. Se quedó unos segundos observándole con disimulo hasta que se sintió un completo estúpido. Tan sólo era un compañero de equipo. Días atrás estaban corriendo juntos en el Interhigh.

– ¡Naruko! ¿No deberías estar descansando? –Dijo para hacerse notar.

El chico frenó y se dio la vuelta para verle.

– Oh, Estrella... –Contestó algo malhumorado– ¿Crees que tengo tiempo de descansar?

– Teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que acabaste la Interhigh, no deberías hacer ningún sobreesfuerzo.

– ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo ganarte a una carrera! –Se apresuró a gritar el pelirrojo mientras le señalaba– ¡No se te ocurra subestimarme!

– ¡No te estoy subestimando! Sólo creo que deberías descansar si no quieres que te pase algo peor. Ya tendrás tiempo de entrenar después.

– Vamos, vamos, Estrella. ¿Es que acaso estás preocupado por mí? –Preguntó Naruko con algo de burla.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo dueño del ambiente durante unos segundos. Imaizumi adoraba el silencio, pero aquel no le gustó nada. La imagen del otro mirándole sorprendido por su falta de respuesta hizo que sintiera la necesidad de romperlo cuanto antes.

– Eres… un compañero de equipo después de todo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Aunque esta vez Imaizumi comenzó a pedalear tras una corta despedida para seguir su camino. De alguna forma sentía que aquella respuesta que le había dado no estaba bien.

* * *

– ¿Una fiesta? –Preguntaron los tres chicos de primero.

Al llegar al club aquel día, los de tercero anunciaron que querían dar una fiesta en su honor para celebrar el final de la Interhigh.

– Así es –Respondió Tadokoro– Habéis sido los tres de gran ayuda en la Interhigh y creemos que os merecéis que celebremos la victoria por todo lo grande.

– Tadokorocchi exagera. Sólo traeremos cosas para comer todos juntos –Añadió Makishima.

– Si es eso, seguro que será genial –Se apresuró a decir Onoda con una de sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja– ¡Siempre he querido hacer algo así con los miembros de un club!

– Aunque seguro que el abuelo se lo come casi todo… –Comentó Naruko.

Aquel comentario dio lugar a una pequeña pelea entre el pelirrojo y el sprinter de tercero, la cual el resto intentó parar. Mientras tanto Kinjou se fijó en que había un miembro de primero que aún no había opinado al respecto.

– ¿Qué piensas tú, Imaizumi? –Le preguntó.

Éste salió de su estado pensativo y miró al capitán para contestarle.

– ¿De la fiesta? Creo que puede ser agradable, supongo –No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de actividades, pero hacerlas con el resto del club era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto respecto a cierto pelirrojo gritón que estaba seguro de que fingía estar bien cuando no lo estaba.

Poco después, Kanzaki y su hermano, acompañados de Teshima, Aoyagi y Sugimoto, llegaron con bolsas de la compra y lo que parecía ser una barbacoa. Todos parecían bastante emocionados con la idea, en especial Naruko y Tadokoro, aunque a Onoda también se le veía bastante contento.

Naruko insistió bastante en encargarse personalmente de la barbacoa, ya que le gustaba presumir de lo bien que se le daba, por lo que el resto estuvieron preparando los ingredientes para la comida o yendo a comprar bebidas para todos a las máquinas expendedoras.

La fiesta transcurrió bastante bien. Todos se estaban divirtiendo y alabaron bastante la barbacoa del pelirrojo que, como no, adoraba ser el centro de atención de la fiesta. Aún así no le duró mucho, pues los senpais también se dedicaron a alabar a Onoda por su maravillosa actuación durante todo el Interhigh.

Imaizumi quizás se estaba pasando demasiado tiempo pendiente del pequeño sprinter aquel día. Por eso, cuando se escabulló hacia la sala del club, lo notó al segundo y decidió seguirle.

Cuando entró detrás del pelirrojo, lo encontró apoyado en la pared, con la respiración un poco agitada. Estaba claro que había hecho mal en no seguir las recomendaciones del médico.

– Te dije que deberías estar descansando –Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

– Sólo me he mareado con el humo de la barbacoa… –Respondió en otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, intentando parecer que no había pasado nada– Pero ya estoy bien.

– ¡No mientas! –Imaizumi se acercó más a él sin apenas darse cuenta– Te dijeron que deberías descansar al menos una semana. ¿Por qué estabas entrenando esta mañana?

– Ya estoy bien, ¿vale? –Naruko continuó evitando el contacto visual y siguió tratando de restarle importancia– Puedo seguir corriendo sin problemas.

– ¡Está claro que no es así! ¡¿Es que quieres ponerte peor?! ¡¿Es que–?!

– ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –Saltó de repente, mirando a los ojos al pelinegro y cortándole– ¡Tú no lo entiendes porque llegaste a la meta! ¡Pero yo...! Yo… ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! ¡Quiero ser capaz de ver la meta del tercer día con vosotros!

– ¡Pues si de verdad quieres mejorar, primero deberías recuperarte! ¡Si sigues sobreesforzándote de esa manera, acabarás peor! –Imaizumi ni siquiera entendía por qué se alteraba tanto, pero lo estaba haciendo.

– ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ¡Métete en tus asuntos y deja de–!

Aunque no pudo terminar la frase. Imaizumi le había empujado contra la pared y, en contra de cualquier cosas que ambos pudiesen imaginar, le estaba besando.

Intentó apartarle, pero agarró sus muñecas para inmovilizarlas contra la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? De repente había sentido la necesidad de callarle y… Bueno, al menos se había callado.

La resistencia que había estado mostrando el pelirrojo, fue cesando poco a poco, hasta que ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire y se separaron. Naruko estaba completamente sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada. De alguna forma aquella imagen hacía que Imaizumi quisiese volver a repetir lo anterior, por lo que volvió a acercarse, mientras el otro cerraba los ojos.

Pero antes de que volviese a suceder lo mismo, un grito les devolvió a la realidad. Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la puerta y se encontraron con que su compañero con gafas estaba en la puerta, tapándose la boca y con una expresión de sorpresa.

– ¡L-Lo siento! –Se apresuró a decir– Y-Yo… V-Vosotros no estabais y vine a… Buscaros… –Un notable sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas– ¡Y-Ya me voy!

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese reprochar algo, ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

– ¡O-Onoda! –Gritó Naruko dirigiéndose a la puerta. Aunque antes de irse se dio la vuelta y miró al pelinegro, completamente sonrojado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luego sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás del chico que acababa de ver la escena.

Imaizumi apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró profundamente, preguntándose qué acababa de hacer y por qué.

* * *

Al día siguiente, para su suerte, Onoda no dijo absolutamente nada del tema, aunque parecía algo nervioso por ello. Sin embargo, al cruzarse al pelirrojo durante el almuerzo, éste se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia otro lugar. Tras ese suceso, el pequeño escalador al fin preguntó algo al respecto, una vez estaban comiendo sentados en un banco.

– Imaizumi-kun… ¿Te has peleado con Naruko-kun? ¿E-Es porque os vi ayer? –Empezó a mover las manos nervioso y a soltar mil disculpas.

– No. Ni nos hemos peleado, ni es tu culpa. Es sólo que… –Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar la imagen de Naruko sonrojado y respirando con dificultad. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de esto? Quizás lo mejor sería olvidarlo– No sé qué pasó ayer…

– ¿Eh? B-Bueno… Yo por lo que vi pensé que… Ya sabes… Estabais juntos… –Su voz iba bajando cada vez más de tono, como si le diera vergüenza hablar del tema.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué piensas que–?! –Enseguida desistió de defenderse. Después de lo que vio ayer era normal que pensase algo así– No creo que vaya a pasar algo así de todas formas.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando Kotori se entera de que a su mejor amiga le gusta alguien y ella le da esa respuesta, le recrimina diciendo que nunca se sabe lo que le depara el amor a cada uno –Contestó Onoda con una extraña mezcla de timidez por el tema y admiración por su querida heroína de anime.

– ¿Y qué pasa con eso? –Imaizumi recordaba aquel capítulo, no hacía mucho que lo emitieron, pero no veía el punto en aquella conversación.

– Quiero decir… –Se apresuró a explicar mejor– Tendrías que hablar con Naruko-kun sobre lo que pasó ayer y aclarar las cosas con él.

– ¿Y cómo hago eso? Si me está evitando y no creo que quiera hablar del tema…–Después de todo, antes en el pasillo huyó de él.

– Podrías ir a su casa esta tarde. ¡Así seguro que no tendría más remedio que escucharte! –Propuso Onoda emocionado, recordando una escena de un manga en el que el chico iba a casa de la protagonista para pedirle perdón.

– Ni siquiera sé dónde está su casa…

– ¡Yo puedo darte su dirección!

Onoda parecía tan emocionado con el tema, que Imaizumi se iba quedando sin excusas poco a poco, así que acabó cediendo.

– Está bien, apúntame su dirección e iré hoy a verle –Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su rostro para ocultar el inminente sonrojo.

– Seguro que a Naruko-kun le encanta la sorpresa –Contestó el escalador mientras sacaba una libreta y apuntaba la dirección en una hoja.

Imaizumi suspiró, preguntándose a sí mismo si de verdad era buena idea llevar a cabo aquel plan que le había propuesto su compañero de equipo.

* * *

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Es la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez, en frente de aquella casa. Comprobó el papel que le dio Onoda en el que estaba la dirección, acompañada de lo que parecía un dibujo de la protagonista de Love Hime diciéndole que no se rindiera nunca en el amor. No se había equivocado, aquella era la casa. Además el letrero que mostraba el apellido del sprinter tampoco dejaba dudas.

Antes de que se arrepintiera más aún de lo que estaba haciendo, decidió llamar al timbre. Unos segundos después, tenía a un sorprendido Naruko en la puerta.

– ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí, Estrella? –Preguntó.

Eso mismo le gustaría saber. No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Bueno, sí que la tenía, pero si la decía en aquel momento, probablemente le cerraría la puerta y todo aquel camino hasta allí no habría servido para nada.

– Vine a ver como estabas… –Respondió finalmente. Aquella situación le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso, pero tenía que seguir aparentando tranquilidad.

– Ah… Ya veo… –Naruko guardó silencio unos instantes– ¿Quieres pasar? –Dijo finalmente, haciendo que el otro se aliviase un poco.

– Sí, claro –"Para eso he venido hasta aquí" quiso añadir. Pero se limitó a dejar su bici al lado de la del pelirrojo y a entrar en su casa que, contrario a todo lo que se esperaba, estaba bastante silenciosa.

– Mi familia ha salido. Fueron a pasar el día en casa de otros familiares y yo me quedé porque… –Dejó la frase incompleta, como si hubiese recordado que no quería admitirlo delante de su compañero– ¡Esta es mi habitación! –Se apresuró a decir cuando habían subido las escaleras, mientras abría una puerta– ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Sin esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo volvió a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad. Imaizumi entró en la mencionada habitación y se sentó a esperar a que volviese. Si no estaba su familia al menos no tendría que pasar por el típico momento vergonzoso en el que sus familiares le preguntan quién es y le piden que cuide de Naruko.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico volviese llevando una bandeja con una botella de té, dos vasos y un plato con galletas, la cual dejó sobre la mesa.

Imaizumi no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en su vida. ¿Cómo se supone que debería empezar esa conversación? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué pasó lo del día anterior. ¿Qué sería correcto decirle? ¿"Perdona por haberte besado de repente", quizás? Eso podría sonar estúpido y, además, le pediría explicaciones para las que no tenía respuesta. Pero tampoco podía simplemente hablar de otra cosa y luego irse. Seguramente Onoda le preguntaría y volvería a insistir en que hablasen.

– Besas fatal.

De repente la voz de Naruko irrumpió sus pensamientos y le dejó completamente perplejo.

– ¿Eh? –Preguntó incrédulo.

– Pues eso, lo que has oído. Que besas fatal. Realmente mal. Me avergüenza que mi primer beso haya sido tan malo.

Imaizumi continuó mirando al pelirrojo completamente perplejo. Por alguna razón, aquel comentario le estaba dando realmente fuerte en el orgullo. ¿Cómo que besaba mal? Tampoco lo vio quejarse al respecto.

– Bueno, pues fue mi primer beso también y pareció gustarte. Además, no creo que tú fueses a hacerlo mucho mejor… –Contestó mirando a otro lado, algo sonrojado.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre ahora mismo? –Respondió Naruko con el típico tono que usaba cuando hablaba de su habilidad como sprinter.

No hicieron falta respuestas ni confirmaciones. De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo estaba de rodillas frente a Imaizumi, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y besándole. La técnica no era mucho menos torpe que la suya, pero, de alguna forma, la situación hacía aquel beso más intenso que el del día anterior.

– ¡Kakaka! –Rió el pelirrojo cuando se separaron y vio la cara sonrojada del pelinegro– Está claro que el gran Naruko Shoukichi acaba de ganarte de nuevo.

– ¿Quién dice eso? –Antes de que Naruko pudiese responder, Imaizumi ya le había cogido del rostro y le estaba besando de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, todo lo que tenía que ver con el sprinter siempre se volvía una competición. Es como si ambos tuviesen una necesidad constante de quedar por encima del otro. Y aquella situación no iba a ser menos. No pensaba perder en ese terreno de ninguna manera, por lo que mordió levemente el labio inferior del más bajito, haciendo que abriese ligeramente la boca y aprovechando esa oportunidad para introducir en ella su lengua.

Tal y como esperaba, tras un leve momento de confusión, Naruko no tardó en seguirle el ritmo, dando a entender que tampoco iba a rendirse en aquello.

Cuando cambió su postura y pasó de estar de rodillas a sentarse encima suya, cruzando las piernas por su cadera, Imaizumi supo que era el momento de dar él otro paso y coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se estremeciese y se separase en busca de aire.

– ¿Quién... ha ganado ahora? –Preguntó el pelinegro, un poco entrecortado por la falta de aire.

Naruko se tomó su tiempo para pensar. Respiró hondo varias veces y dejó que su respiración se calmase un poco antes de contestar.

– Creo que, por primera vez, hemos ganado los dos –Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto desafiante antes de volver a juntar los labios con el otro, pasando los brazos por su cuello.

* * *

– ¿Cómo fue con Naruko-kun? –Onoda intentaba hacerlo sonar como una pregunta casual, pero Imaizumi podía ver ese brillito en los ojos que tenía cada vez que algo le interesaba.

– Fue… Bien, supongo… –Contestó tratando de no recordar demasiado los hechos del día anterior y evitando dar detalles. Desde luego era mejor que Onoda no supiese nada de lo que había acabado pasando.

– ¡Me alegro! –Dijo con una de sus grandes sonrisas. Estaba claro que no era el tipo de persona que indagase demasiado en los temas y se conformaba con saber que todo fue bien– Pero no lo he visto hoy, ¿le ha pasado algo?

– Le convencí para que se quedase en casa descansando, como le había recomendado el médico –Respondió Imaizumi con una disimulada sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

– Espero que se mejore entonces…

La conversación terminó ahí, ya que el móvil de Imaizumi empezó a sonar y se disculpó para poder ir a atender la llamada.

– ¡MALDITA ESTRELLA! ¡VAS A ENTERARTE CUANDO TE VEA! –Tuvo que apartar un poco el teléfono de su oreja para no quedarse sordo, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

– No hace falta que grites tanto. ¿Qué pasa? –Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pero era más divertido si se lo decía el otro directamente.

– ¡Llevo toda la mañana la mañana sin poder levantarme de la cama y todo por tu culpa! ¡Si supieras el dolor que tengo en… en…! –Se paró ahí en seco, incapaz de terminar la frase.

– Al menos así estás descansando como te dijo el médico… –Aquella contestación se ganó otra ronda de gritos, por lo que Imaizumi decidió dejar de molestarle con ello. Después de todo él tenía gran parte de la culpa– Te prometo que la próxima vez tendré más cuidado –Sus propias palabras le hicieron sonrojarse un poco. Que fuese a haber una siguiente vez implicaba que había algo, ¿no? Probablemente le tomaría algo de tiempo asimilar aquello.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡No vayas a pensar que me dejaré otra vez! ¡La próxima vez te toca a ti! –Aquello, obviamente, no le hizo mucha gracia al pelinegro. Estaba satisfecho con cómo se habían desenvuelto los roles y no es que tuviese ganas de cambiarlo.

– En tus sueños –Fue lo único que acabó respondiendo, lo cual les enfrascó en una nueva pelea que duró hasta que alguien de la casa de Naruko le mandó a callar y colgó molesto.

Imaizumi suspiró y guardó su teléfono. Quizás luego debería llevarle algo en compensación y disculparse un poco, idea que le soprendía que estuviese saliendo de él, ya que no era un comportamiento muy propio suyo.

Pero, ante todo, tenía que reconocer que, cuando se trataba de Naruko, nada de lo que pasaba era propio de él.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. Si os gustó agradecería mucho algún review con vuestras opiniones, ya que estoy pensando en escribir más cosas de Yowa y quiero saber qué tal salió este fic :3**


End file.
